Gone
by Shadow-knight120
Summary: After years of begin inactive the Akatsuki made its first move: Capturing Sakura Haruno.


Gone

"Surrounded by darkness yet enfolded in light"

-Alan Brennart

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . .

. . . . .

. .

Sakura had been at the top of her game for so long now, and achieved quite a bit for her age. The rose haired kunoichi had blossomed into what some may call a 'medical prodigy.' Remarkably surpassing her predecessor Tsunade Senju. From 12 years old to 18 years old, everything transitioned smoothly.

Konoha deemed to be under prosperity and peace for the time being. It was considered glorious or perhaps even a golden age. The fearful organisation called Akatsuki had been inactive for more than 8 years so they thought. There was only one miniscule problem in the ninja world right now. Akatsuki were bringing all their dead members back to life with Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Sakura-san, Hokage-sama wishes to speak with you in her office."

'Another mission again? This had been the 6th one this week.' "Hai, Anbu-san I'll be there shortly."

With a quick transportation jutsu she had vanished in a swirl of cherry blossoms, arriving within seconds of the conversation.

"Ah, Sakura please sit down. I have another mission for you this week; only this time it will be different. You will be going on a S-class solo mission. You must not tell anyone of your mission- not even Naruto."

Tsunade gazed into Sakura's eyes with a hint of sadness. The elders had forced her to make this decision. What choice was there? Lose her Daughter? Or village?

A briefing folder was handed to her. The kunoichi whipped through the papers gasping at the objective. Betray Konoha.

"But Tsunade-sama I-"

"Please..I don't want to lose you. Get out of my village and defect."

Silent tears rolled down the blossoms porcelain face. With her last final words she vanished from her ex-village. "Hai, Shishou"

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Living as a missing nin was simple, but living in secret was not. High bounties were set on her head and everyone searched. Sakura Haruno's face plastered on bingo books all over nations.

Haruno Sakura, ex-anbu defected from Konoha after attempt assassination to hokage Tsunade Senju. Studied under tutelage of Kakashi Hatake. Highly advanced in Medical ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu. Kill on site.

Konoha 12 was exuberated from the betrayal and had questioning thoughts. How could Sakura even think of doing such an audacious act? It wasn't like the pinkette one bit.

The fearful eye of the Akatsuki had set its goals weeks after the defect. To capture her and make her a subordinate. Not only that, but to continue on the quest for the jinchuuriki. Naruto and Killer Bee were the only ones left.

Panic rose in Konoha. What seemed like a golden age was a mirage. Simply a distraction from the outside problems. Akatsuki, Orochimaru, and other missing nin stirred up havoac. War being waged against mistrusting enemies were on the line.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

While in the mean time Sakura hid in secret from society in a log cabin built by yours truly. The lone log cabin resided in the outskirts of Wind country. Life from stress as an anbu captain was gone. No more responsibilities; most of all everything was at peace.

Sakura went to fill up her cantine at the river in the early hours of dawn; little did she know that Akasuna no Sasori and Deidara were coming for her. They stood in the bushes watching her with intent, masking their chakra was the simple part. It had been so long since they've seen Miss Haruno. It was time to make their move.

"Miss me little girl." Sasori said smirking

Sakura whirled around in surprise, eyes similar to deer in headlights.

'This isn't possible..they're supposed to be dead.'

Sasori being his usual impatient self decided to take matters into his own hands. Time was running out, and the girl was needed at the Akatsuki base. Taking advantage of the stunned girl he connected his chakra strings to the little girl. Not so little anymore she clearly changed from the time she fought him and now. More mature, but barely grew in height.

He walked her up to him so that she was standing so close to him that heat radiated off her. In due time she would become his puppet. Not one of those dead puppets, but a living puppet like himself.

The scene finally registered in Sakura's mind and she was one pissed off hellcat. The blossom started thrashing around wildly with no avail apparent.

"Let me go you puppet bastard!"

"Sorry, pinky the Akatsuki needs your services un." Deidara said whispering hotly into her ear.

A needle was jabbed into her thigh, she fell finally succumbing to the darkness.

"Welcome to the team little girl."


End file.
